Sewage Plant
The toxic Sewage Plant Hazardous Ruin is located past in the northeast inner city of Portia, gated off within the Collapsed Wasteland. This ruin features many toxic enemies, noxious gas jets, and green, acidic water that causes damage for every second of contact. The Sewage Plant is one of the first combat-heavy areas the player will encounter in , so players are encouraged to upgrade their clothing and weapons, bring some health-restoring food, and expand and/or empty their inventory to make room for loot. It may also benefit the player to select some combat-oriented skills and/or skills that increase their endurance or stamina. Increased endurance can be particularly helpful to lower-leveled players, as it allows them to sprint further and dodge roll more. One Dee-Dee Stop can be placed near the entrance of the Sewage Plant so that the player can fast-travel there via the Dee-Dee Transport System. __TOC__ Unlocking To gain access to the Sewage Plant, the player needs to approach the Collapsed Wasteland gates, prompting the Hazardous Ruins mission. The player must prove their strength by sparring with any Civil Corps member and surviving until the timer runs out. This mission does not require the player to win the fight, but to merely survive. Sam has the lowest level and is readily available to fight after the cutscene ends, while Remington, while a high level, hits slow and is easy to dodge. Either of them are generally easier to survive against than Arlo, who has the highest level and is considered one of the most difficult people in Portia to fight. After completing the mission, the player is given access to the Collapsed Wasteland, its fishing spot, and the Sewage Plant at any time of day. In order to reach the Sewage Plant from the gates to the Collapsed Wasteland, the player will need to fight or avoid the various hostile monsters that roam about. Overview Upon entering the Sewage Plant, the player is prompted to pick which level they wish to challenge. They must conquer each level before attempting the next, but can re-visit beaten levels at any time, including multiple times per day. Entering any level will consume a set amount of in-game time, regardless of how much real-world time it takes the player to complete a level. The player has a set number of attempts per level to complete the level; one attempt is consumed each time the player gets knocked out (reduced to zero ). Once the player runs out of attempts, they will be kicked out of the level and sent back to the entrance. Defeating each level's boss for the first time will reward the player with a special selection of loot; subsequent defeats of the same level will reward a different selection. Of those one-time drops, the Lion's Claws is the only unique item that cannot be obtained elsewhere. Loot Loot commonly dropped by monsters includes Copper Wire, Old Parts, Tempering Liquid, Venom, Teeth, Copper Bar, and Gols. Chests Chests offer Blood Stones and rare technological materials such as Small Engines, Lubricant, Data Discs, Small Silicon Chips, Springs, Valves, and Simple Circuits. They can also yield Blade of Malice (Book), allowing the player to craft Blade of Malice. Monsters Level 1 The upper level enemies include Plierimps, Slow Gooeys, and Jump Dancers. *Plierimps jump side-to-side evasively and do melee damage with their heavy pliers. *Slow Gooeys are virtually stationary, but spew clouds of poisonous gas. *Jump Dancers quickly leap straight up and deliver venomous bites. Level 2 The second level contains Plierimps, Masked Fiends, and Jump Dancers. *Masked Fiends stay stationary and shoot poisonous darts that can poison on impact. Level 3 The third level adds Bandirats to the above lineup. *Bandirats run straight forward and do basic melee damage. Level 4 The fourth level's enemies are Plierimps, Masked Fiends, Bandirats, and Redrats. *Redrats stay mostly stationary and hurl fiery canisters or blow streams of fire at the player. Bosses Each level houses a Chemical Dropout in the final room. Defeating this boss completes the level and awards the player the three guaranteed loot for the level as well as the loot from the boss. Proceeding through the final door after defeating the boss allows the player to exit the level. Hazards There are two poison-related hazards and two types of boulder traps found within the Sewage Plant. Poison Throughout many rooms of the Sewage Plant are pools, tanks, and canals filled with toxic green water. This sludge does 1% of the player's maximum health per second in poison damage while the player stands in it. There are also poisonous jets found in various places, usually surrounding rooms that guard treasure chests. While the hitbox for the jet is actually rather small compared to its visible area, the debuff the jets cause on contact is particularly powerful, so it is recommended to wait for the jets to stop shooting gas before passing through. This poison debuff deals 10% of the Builder's maximum health per second for eight seconds, persisting even after stopping contact with the gas. The poison statuses can be prevented or healed by consuming a Simple Antidote. Boulder traps Some rooms will have a ramp that boulders roll down. Others have trap floor tiles which, when stepped on, will cause a boulder to fall from the ceiling and roll around the room for a short time before despawning. Both traps can deal considerable damage, especially if they happen to hit the player multiple times. These boulder traps are more commonly found in the lower levels of the Sewage Plant. Missions The is involved in a few missions. ; Hazardous Ruins :Allows the player access to the . Trivia *The Spiked Practice Sword is one of the top weapon recommendations until the player can get the Nova Sword or other mid- to late-game weapons, as it is easy to craft and can do more damage than even the Enhanced Iron Sword due to the Spiked Practice Sword's Critical Rate +50% and Melee Critical Damage +50% attributes. Equipping Critical Chance accessories and/or the Magician's Hat further increases the chance of critical hits. *If the player enters the on a date or play date, then the character they are on a date or play date with will follow. Once inside, the character will actively help the player fight and will get 8-12 Mood point bonus after the player completes a level by defeating a Chemical Dropout. Some characters, most notably Aadit and Ginger, will not fight and will instead simply follow the player, but will still get the Mood boost for defeating the boss. Other characters like Civil Corps members, Russo, or even Gust are relatively skilled fighters and can be very helpful while clearing the ruin, especially for lower leveled players. Taking a date or play date to the costs zero action points. **If an NPC gets knocked out by monsters or debuffs, they will stay knocked out for a few seconds, then get up and rejoin the fight with full health. There is no limit to how many times they can revive themselves. Category:Ruins Category:Portia locations